Call of Duty Online 2 (RisingSun2013)
Call of Duty Online 2 is an upcoming game created by RisingSun2013. More info is coming soon. Summary It will be similar to past Call of Duty multiplayers. It won't have a Campaign or an extra mode, only multiplayer. Bots return, along with CODPoints, Create-a-Soldier and other features. It takes place in all different time periods, so a large variety of weapons are available. Some maps from past games will return, but there will also be new ones. Local Multiplayer Local Multipayer is a mix of LAN, Split-Screen and Single-Player multiplayer from other games. You can do it as Ranked or Unranked. Ranked will be ranked seperatly from Online Muliplayer, but all of Local Multiplayer goes towards the same rank, and you have a limit to customization of the match. For example, you can choose the map, game mode, number of bots and bot difficulty but that's all. Unranked is just like Private Match from previous games, with more customization than Ranked and all things unlocked in Create-a-Soldier. Online Mutliplayer Online Multiplayer is a bit different from Local, but mostly the same. There is no Unranked, instead there is Private Match. Like previous games, you can still play Split-Screen in this as well as Local. To rank up, you must do a public server with other people or Combat Training. Combat Training Combat Training in this works like Combat Training in Call of Duty: Black Ops, except now it is merged with your regular rank. However, you get less points per game compared to normal multiplayer. Downloadable Content There will be DLC for Call of Duty Online 2 in the future, including some holiday-themed ones. Create-a-Soldier Create-a-Soldier returns from Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is pretty much the same, but you do not have to earn or buy outfits and other pieces for them; they're given to you from the start for free. You can have multiple custom soldiers, but you can no longer seperatly rank each one up. When playing a match with bots, you can choose to either have your team consist of your custom soldiers or be randomly generated soldiers. Ranking Up Ranking up is more like the games before Call of Duty: Ghosts. Your level is global between all your custom soldiers. You get to decide whether you want to prestige or not when you get to 99 (the maximum level). There are 15 prestiges. Weapon Level You can once again level up your weapons. You don't earn attachments for leveling them up, but you do get bonus XP and CODPoints for it. You can also prestige the weapon twice. The number of levels varies for the weapon. Pack-a-Punching If you complete the 2 prestiges on a weapon, you can Pack-a-Punch it. Like in Zombies mode throughout the series, it gives it various bonuses and changes it's name. You must pay in CODPoints to do this, however. The amount it costs depends on the weapon. Controls NOTE: I can only show controls for PS3 and PS4 because I don't have experience with the other gaming platforms. 'H'ere are the default controls for the game. In-game Controls *R1: Shoot *L1: Aim *R2: Use Lethal Equipment *L2: Use Tactical Equipment *O: Crouch (press while running to slide) *Hold O: Go Prone (hold while running to dive) *X: Jump *Square: Reload *Hold Square: Use/Interact *Triangle: Switch Weapons *Select/Touch Pad: Show Scoreboard *Start/Options: Pause Menu *Left Arrow Key: Use Underbarrel *R3: Melee *L3 While Running: Sprint *Hold L3 When Aiming Down a Scope: Hold Breath *Right Arrow Key: Use Scorestreak *Left Stick: Move *Right Stick: Look Around Menu Controls *Arrow Keys/Left Stick: Navigate Menus *X: Comfirm *O: Cancel Streaks Streaks return from previous Call of Duties. They're seperated into Strike Packages like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Ghosts. Strike Packages *Assault: Killstreaks that help on the offensive side. *Support: Scorestreaks that help on the defensive side. *Perk: Earn perks through getting the required amount of points or kills. Can choose between kills or score. Score requires more than kills but scores can be earned more often. Good for lone wolves. Assault Strike Package Rewards *SAT COM (3 kills) *AGM Missile (5 kills) *Guard Dog (5 kills) *Mini-Nuke (25 kills) Support Strike Package Rewards *Recon UAV (350 points) *Heli Scout (700 points) *Attack Dogs (1,100 points) *Tactical Nuke (3,000 points) Field Order-Exclusive Rewards *Rainbow Dog Field Orders Field Orders are just like the ones in Call of Duty: Ghosts. You earn them by completing random challenges. It gives you a Care Package to call in that will allow you to get a killstreak or scorestreak. These are absent from certain game modes, and is part of the objective in the game mode Field Orders, along with the team version Team Field Orders. Weapons Primaries Assault Rifles *AEK-971 *M16A2 *STG-44 *H&K G11 *G3A3 *SC-2005 *SCAR-L *FAMAS G1 *CM901 *Type 95 Battle Rifles *M1 Garand *SKS-45 *Geweher 43 *Type 5 *MK14 *AVS-36 *GRAM 63 *MAS-49 Sniper Rifles *M82A1 *M1903 Springfield *Kar98k *Mosin Naut *Arisaka *Lee-Enfield *Baker Rifle *Remington 700 Sub Machine Guns *PPSH-41 *P90 *Type 100 *Sten *MP40 *M3 Grease Gun *PM63 *Minebea PM-9 *Scorpion EVO III *Kiparis *M1928 Thompson Support Guns *DP28 *Bren *Type 99 LMG *M1918 BAR *FG42 *M1941 JLMG Light Machine Guns *MG3 *M1919 Browning *M27 IAR *Negev *M60E3 Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun *Olympia *Ithaca 37 *M1216 *AA-12 *SPAS-15 *Double-Barreled Shotgun Equipment Tactical Equipment *M84 Stun Grenade *Spawn Beacon *Tear Gas *Signal Flare *Willy Pete *Suitcase Bomb Lethal Equipment *M61 Grenade *RGD-33 *Tomahawk *Throwing Knife *Bouncing Betty *Satchel Charge *M18 Claymore Secondaries Launchers *M9A1 Bazooka *Panzershreck *AT4 *China Lake *XM25 Pistols *Colt M1900 *MP-443 Grach *Governor *Nambu *TT-33 *Glock 17 *New Model Army *Makarov *Jericho 941 *VAG-73 *.44 AutoMag *Astra M900 Machine Pistols *M93 Raffica *PP-2000 *Steyr TMP *MAC-10 *Skorpion Mods Attachments now appear under the name "Mods". Sights *Red Dot Sight *Red Dot Scope *Holographic Sight *Low Power Scope *Sniper Scope *Variable Zoom Scope Underbarrel *Grenade Launcher *M26 Shotgun *Grip *Tactical Knife *Tactical Light Barrel *Laser Sight *Flash Suppresor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Ammo Types *Armor Piercing *Incediary *Explosive *Slugs Other *Carbon Fiber *Dual Wield *Extended Magazines *Speed Reloader Fire Modes *Semi-Automatic *Fully-Automatic *Burst-Fire *Select Fire Switch Camos Camos appear again, like the other games. The difference is, you do not need to earn them or buy them. They are all available from the start. List of Camos *Woodland *Red Tiger *Blue Tiger *Gold *Silver *Bronze *Platinum *Copper *Wooden *Graffiti *Ice *Solid Colors (red, blue, green, etc.) *Broken Glass *Rainbow *Zebra *Tiger *Desert *Snow *Glow in the Dark *Rising Sun *Rusty *Circuitboard *Hairy (black, brown, red, yellow, grey) *Black and White *Stainless Steel Lens Customization Lens Customization also reappears. You can change the color of the lens and reticule of a sight. You can also change the reticule itself. List of Reticules *+ *Large Circle *Square *Triangle *Peace *Fly *Toxic *Crosshair *? *! *^ *Dollar *Euro *Yen *Number Sign *@ *< > *" *~ Game Modes Normal *Team Deathmatch *Deathmatch *Sabotage *Grind *Hardpoint *Domination *2-Flag Capture the Flag *1-Flag Capture the Flag *War *Boot Camp *Search & Destroy *Team Field Orders *Field Orders Party *Infected *Turned *Squad Survival *One in the Chamber *Old School TDM *Old School DM *Free Roam Perks Perks once again appear, and work like they do in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Removing your secondary will give you more perk points, as does having less attachments. Each perk has a different point value, depending on how useful the perk is. Maps I will take some time to think up maps, so for now these ones will all be ones from past games and some will be replaced over time. Included Small *Nuketown 2025 *Getaway *Makin *Strikezone Medium *Terminal *Estate *Jungle Large *Stonehaven *Roundhouse *Overgrown *Brecourt Trivia/Notes *This is RisingSun2013's first creation. Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Games Category:Projects